Karaoke: Sing With Me, Babe
by GlassPrinceRiku
Summary: Riku hates Karaoke, but of course, he is dragged in, anyway. All poor Sora wants is one song with Riku. Some CloudLeon and AkuRoku. Read and Review, guys!


A/N: Well, I finally, _finally_, decided to write my Riku-Sora one-shot. It seems like I've done every pairing except this one. (Even thought that isn't even sort of true, because you can always find more pairings, even if they're gross…) So I figured, why not? Riku-Sora's good too, I just like so many others (note the side parings in this story…) that it's one that takes me a long time to get an idea. Well, I finally got one, so here goes…

**It's Karaoke: Sing With Me, Babe**

Riku was never one to enjoy karaoke. Never. He could sing just fine, but the drunken laughter, the pop-star-wannabe girls, bad, fattening food? Who could _really_ enjoy it? He rolled his eyes at the girls on the stage. There were three, one blonde and innocent looking, one redhead attempting to be seductive, and one raven-haired girl in an ungodly spunky high.

At Riku's table, there were five other boys. A tall, lanky pyro with flaming spiked hair, sat next to the twins, Roxas, a sulky blonde, Sora, a high-spirited brunet. Beside Riku was Leon, who had said ten words all night, and six of them had been to his equally boring lover, Cloud.

Riku sighed, "What time is it?"

"Ten," Axel said with a grin, staring at the girls on stage, "I can't believe she's up there making an ass out of herself." He raised his glass of something that had most likely been spiked, "Go, Kairi." Axel then turned to Roxas, "Is she a slut or what?"

Roxas smirked, "She's _your_ cousin."

Sora on the other hand made a pouting face, "Aw, don't be mean, guys, we're trying to have fun here. And we are!!" His face lit up when he saw the pizza that had just been put down on the table.

Roxas shook his head, then stole a sip from Axel's drink with a grin, "So who's next?"

"Me! Me and Riku!" Sora's mouth was full, but it didn't stop him from attempting to call the next song.

Riku frowned, "No. I am not singing. Not here."

"Come on, Riku," Sora whined, "Please? It'll be fun! At least once?"

"No, Sora, I hate these places. You know that."

"Here, Riku, have some of this and then you'll feel like singing," Axel sloshed his drink towards him, but it was quickly reclaimed by Roxas.

"Get your own," he growled, a pink tinge growing in his pale cheeks, "Let's go next, Axel, pick a song."

At that moment, Cloud stood and pulled Leon with him, waving slightly, "We might come back. Don't wait up," And with that, they were gone.

Axel smirked, "Wow. Subtle, aren't they?"

Roxas shook his head and pushed the redheaded teen out of the booth, "Come on, come on, it's our turn now!" He dragged him to the stage and the girls giggled excitedly at them as they clambered up.

"Riku, why won't you?"

He jumped, unaware that Sora had moved to his side, now very close, "Because, Sora, it's stupid."

"It's fun, you haven't even tried it yet. Just once, Riku."

He looked away with a sigh, "No, Sora. I don't want to sing in front of a bunch of drunks and get laughed at by a bunch of girls and get all those squawky little pop stars trailing us because they think we're cute."

Sora smirked, "That wasn't self-centered at all, Riku," he stated sarcastically, "What if I took you home with me, would you sing there?"

At this, Riku glanced back at the brunet, was he seriously flirting with him? With a soft chuckle, he raised his eyebrows. He could play this game. "Maybe I would, Sora. But you'd have to do some good persuasion."

"Oh, well, you know how well I can persuade people, I'll have you singing in no time," Sora was leaning his elbow on the table, his cheek resting on his palm as he looked at Riku mischievously, "You up for it, Ku-chan?"

"Anytime, So-kun," he said softly. Why was this making him so happy? It wasn't like he meant it, right? Sora was his best friend, nothing more. But still, what was this warmth he was getting from the boy's sparkling gaze?

"You will. Tonight," Sora grinned and slid gracefully out of the booth, "Then I'll just sing alone for now." He passed Roxas and Axel on the way up, giving them a sly smile.

"What did you do, Riku?" The blonde was beaming, causing Riku to pull the drink out of his hands.

"Nothing. And you don't get anymore of this. Axel—"

The redhead dipped his head down to the blonde's lips, and Riku rolled his eyes.

"You people will be the end of me…" He looked back up to the stage, where Sora's song had already started.

_"And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be.  
What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last,  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not,_

_It's never to become,_

_For I am not the one…"_

Riku watched the boy sway to the music, his eyes dull with a heartbreaking emotion. The whole crowd applauded him as he sauntered back to his seat.

"How was it?" Smirking slightly, he spoke softly, only to Riku.

"Karaoke, Sora." He sighed, "You know I hate karaoke."

Sora pouted, "Well, you're just—"

"It was great, Sora, don't worry. Riku's just an asshole, that's all." Roxas was leaning against Axel's chest, his cheeks flushed, "What does it matter what he thinks, anyway? If he doesn't get it, then he's not worth your time."

Axel smiled and rose a glass into the air, "I agree. Don't listen to assholes. Especially assholes who don't understand the meaning of the song," he took a long sip, only to have the glass stolen by Roxas once again.

"I am not an asshole," Riku snapped, "I just hate karaoke. It's stupid. And Axel, if you don't stop giving him alcohol—"

"Sorry, Rox," the redhead said with a smirk, "This'll just have to wait, won't it? Since the asshole of the party wants me to—"

"Fuck you," Riku snarled, standing to leave.

"H-hey, Riku!!" Sora jumped up and hesitated, "Here, I'm going with Riku," the brunet threw his money on the table with Axel and Roxas and hurriedly ran out after the irritated male, "Riku!!"

"What do you want, Sora? To tell me I'm an asshole a few more times?"

"Riku, would you just stop? I'm not here to call you an asshole!" He grabbed the older boy's arm, simply to have him pull away, "Riku!"

"What, Sora?!" He turned, the emerald eyes directed to the azure hue.

"Riku, would you just calm down?!" Sora was yelling as well, his cheeks paling in the cold wind, "Would you just listen to me, Riku?!"

"What?"

The brunet walked towards him, shivering, "I didn't want to make you mad in there; I just wanted you to sing with me."

"I don't sing karaoke—"

"And I didn't make you, did I?" Sora looked down, "I picked a song that I wanted you to hear. I wanted you to get the freaking hint, Riku." He let out a weak laugh, "But you didn't listen to my song, did you?"

"I listened," he replied softly, "I liked it, Sora—"

"Just shut up, Riku," he muttered, "It doesn't matter if you liked it or not, you still didn't get it, did you?"

"I don't… know what I was supposed to get…"

Sora looked as if he would cry, "Riku… If you kept your promise, and you came to my house, what would you sing for me…?"

The silver-haired boy watched silently as Sora began to cry, the tears rolling down the tan cheeks. What _would_ he sing? It hurt him to see Sora cry, how was he supposed to come up with an answer for that if he had to see the brunet cry and shiver in the cold? Sora was shaking, from both sobs and the snow that was falling around them.

Finally, Riku spoke, softly, as he stepped towards the boy, "I… wouldn't sing, Sora…"

The flooded blue eyes snapped up to look at him, "What?"

Riku wrapped his arms around him, "No, Sora, I wouldn't sing… I don't think… I don't think I would…"

"Then what, Riku? You really are an—"

"Sora, don't call me an asshole… You're the one who doesn't get it. I wouldn't sing, Sora, I wouldn't need to," he shook his head and swooped down to claim Sora's surprised lips.

Sora easily complied, but pouted when he broke away.

"Do you get it now, you dork…?"

"Shut up, Riku," Sora growled, pulling him back down.

A/N: You know… I didn't like that one as much as my others… I mean, it was okay, but I really thought that would go better… Oh well, I hope you guys liked it! And if you want, tell me who to pair up next, I'm running out of not-gross pairings! And I love writing for people! So suggest anything!! Well, leave a review, if you could!

—**Eternal** love from _the_ **Prince**—

PS: The song was _Sally's Song_, from _Nightmare Before Christmas_, and no I don't own it. But I do sing it when I feel Sally-ish.


End file.
